


Magic is Might

by QuantumLife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Slow Burn, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumLife/pseuds/QuantumLife
Summary: "Toujours Pur""Yes , Always Pure Hermione ..remember that "Born to the most noble house of black that's what she was taught since her very childhood.Her worldview changed when she met tom riddle , even as a muggleborn orphan he was far more superior than anyone pure.Together, they accomplished what many would have only dreamt of in their bleak existence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Hermione Granger and Tom Riddle are born in 1926 and attend the hogwarts together
> 
> *Tom riddle here is not anyway near good but he is of a bit differing views

" **Toujours Pur** "

"Yes , Always Pure Hermione ..remember that "

Born to the most noble house of black that's what she was taught since her very childhood.

Her worldview changed when she met tom riddle , even as a muggleborn orphan he was far more superior than anyone pure.

Together, they accomplished what many would have only dreamt of in their bleak existence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione receives her hogwarts letter.

**September 1937**

**"** Young child , the days of your wilderness have come to an end ..you have to learn to behave more responsibly .."

"Yes , father..." the girl answered with the same fervour she was known for since childhood.

"Hermione , young lass do not forget you belong to the most ancient and noble house of black and henceforth you are expected to adhere to the black traditions and follow the lead of your elder brother alphard and sister walburga" 

"I understand mother.." her parents nodded happily , obviously pleased with their upbringing of such a dutiful daughter. 

"Good and you will remember that hermione ,won't you child" 

Again happy with their daughter's response they pulled an envelope out.

"What is it father"

"It's your Hogwarts acceptance letter child , you know what that means" 

Hermione nodded her head briefly and held the letter carefully with utmost care , her eyes flashed with excitement she has never known and her lips streched into a formidable grin as she read the letter again and again. 

Her parents knew their young hermione had waited for her letter ever since she had known magic , her fascination with learning and her thirst to know more and more about the wizarding world had no bounds , naturally she was more than happy to receive the letter that will help her take the first step as a witch beyond her parent's tutelage. 

"Now Hermione , it won't become a lady of you if you start bouncing in your seat.." hermione tampered her little feet in response to her mother's scolding. 

"I apologise mother .." Hermione folded her letter neatly and stood up awaiting her parent's dismissal.

"Hermione ,  why don't you get ready and then I will take you and your brother to collect the necessary items to take with you to Hogwarts.." 

"Yes father , I will inform alphard.." Hermione bowed curtly before leaving for her room.

"Don't you worry Irma , our daughter has been raised as a black and will behave as such with utmost dignity and sensibility" Pollux spoke with an umatched reverence and pride for his daughter. 

"I know Pollux though I do worry as a mother " her mother's words held the same warmth as they heard the happy mingle of voices of their children coming from upstairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

**September 1937**

He knew he was special from those rabid children with no sense of self preservation that lived in the same orphanage as him.

And today he had finally gotten the proof in the shape of a crinkled old parchment.

"Hogwarts is the place for people like him" was what he said , the one who had come to meet tom today and deliver the very letter tom was clutching onto with all his might.

Simply because he couldn't afford to lose it , not in any circumstance , it was his ticket to freedom he had always been longing for..away from this hell hole.

It was also proof of the the ingrained magic and power he had always felt with in himself that made him superior from the rest.

Tom wondered how different or alike the world of magic would be in comparison to the world he has known for eleven years , certainly anywhere would be much better than here but will the people there will be better than him too , perhaps that's why he was casted aside in the first place to fend for himself because he was too weak , a runt amongst them.

No , he would show them how above he was and how different he was from the rest , they will acknowledge him and they will burn for ignoring him like a scum for so long.

Putting his rage simmer for a while , his head whirled at the name of "Hogwarts".

For now , he had to worry about how to get the needed school supplies mentioned for a first year student at hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore who came by today , assured him that hogwarts took care of the wards who couldn't provide for themselves until they are ready , at least for now it will do.

With this thought he found himself in front of leaky cauldron.

From outside , it appeared no different than the muggle infested part of london. 

But as he went inside , he felt a shift in his magical energy as if entire world has been tilted backwards.

He followed an elder looking couple as soon as he heard them whispering about "diagon alley" and emerged to an entire different part of the universe itself. 

For a moment , he stood flabbergasted but eventually moved ahead on the cobblestone path that lead him to many different shops that were proclaiming to sell the stuff he had never even seen before.

Owls , toads and ghastly different cats were there in the pet shop.

Disinterested he moved further into the street when he came across a shop "Ollivanders - The makers of fine wand"

Well , he did needed the wand as he rechecked the list of school supplies again.

The bell chimed softly as he made his way inside the shop and found himself face to face with a raggedy looking man.

"Hello sir , I am looking for a wand.." 

The old man stared at him longer than he thought was polite and was about to make a quick remark for it but was suddenly stopped as he heard the bell chime again and the scruffle of boots before a small girl with a mop of her hair appeared in front of him. 

"Mr Ollivander .." the girl curtsied towards the old man in greeting before she risked a glance at him.

"Ah miss black how are you child ..it seems like yesterday before your mother and father were looking for their first wands..here try this and for you young man I think this wand will suit you just fine.."

Tom was annoyed for having been serviced after the girl but nonetheless took the wooden stick in his hand.

"You need to swish and flick it.." the small girl flicked her own wand in what tom thought was an annoying show off.

The only thing that cheered tom was as she flicked the wand it slipped from her hand and the nearby flower pot bursted in smithereens , apparently she was not good at it.

However his own happiness remained short lived as his own wand tore the cabinets from their hinges as it flew away from him.

"No ..No..that won't do..perhaps this.."

Ollivander handed him another wand which tom took with much chagrin, however his uninterested face changed to awe and disbelief as soon as he felt his magic bursting forth in reply and channeling towards the wand placed in his hand. 

As for that annoying girl the things apparently cleared up too as tom heard her gasp before she too had the same euphoric expression he had on his face.

"Curious..very curious.." tom heard ollivander mumble in daze. 

"I am sorry sir , what is curious" 

"It is curious young man that you and miss black are destined for these two wands as it happens these two wands share the same core feather and it is believed that such wands are often deeply connected and if they have chosen you the wands have sensed the similar connection with in your magic , wand chooses the wizard young man.. it's not always clear why but they do.." 

Slightly curious and a bit miffed by the man's babbling tom looked at the girl who was staring at him too , there was curiosity and a bit of skepticism bubbling up in her big grey eyes which tom thought looked more like dark heavy clouds. 

"Hermione, my sweet child you got your wand.." a new voice joined them and tom forgot all about the girl in front of him to look at tall man with stiff posture.

"Yes father.." so the man was her father and tom could clearly see the similarities, both had unruly black hair and grey eyes.

"Ah Mr Ollivander, thank you so much for helping my dear girl , Hermione thank him properly.."

"Mr Ollivander , thank you for your assistance and your help in finding my first wand ..I truly appreciate it.." the girl curtsied again and tom thought she would break her knee if she kept bending up and down like that.

However his musings were stopped as the girl's father quickly exited the shop before nodding once again at the Ollivander and the girl followed his lead tailgating her father till she reached the door and turned around.

And what threw off tom wasn't her hastiness but the quick upturn of her mouth as she looked at him before she disappeared along the ledge. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this so late , I lost my muse and had trouble completing this chapter.
> 
> If you find any faults , please do mention.

**September** **1937**

She checked and then double checked to make sure she had all the necessary things that were needed of her , she had been doing this since past few days..her bouts of nervousness were making her question her every single choice.

Her heart was constricted with fray of emotions , anguish for leaving her sanctuary of peace but also simultaneously happy and excited for the new beginning.

At the same time , her self doubt was rearing an ugly head making her wonder if she will do what was expected of her as a daughter of black family or she would fail everyone who had put such an immense trust in her.

The conversation with her mother last evening was also unsettling her , she had never thought of her mother as an overly strict person as her sister wally was but yesterday her mother took it in her head to explain her the worth of being a proper pureblood witch.

 " _Hermione , my child you are going to represent the noble house of black ..you will be expected to conduct an appropriate behaviour worthy of being called as a proper witch..I will not have clumsy tarts as my offsprings"_

_"Yes mother.."_

_Hermione nodded complacently despite wondering what brought this show on , perhaps her tiff with wally last night had reached her mother's ears .. apparently hermione had been so enthusiastic with her trip to diagon alley previous week that she nearly collided with someone ..true to her manners hermione even appplogised immediately for her lack of being attentive towards her surroundings as she should have been but walburga was still stuck on refusing to talk to her because she dared to apologise to some blood traitor._

" _Toujours Pur , do you know what that means child.."_

_"It's the black's house motto mother ..to be always pure.."_

" _Yes , Always Pure Hermione ..remember that "_

Born to the most noble house of black that's what she was taught since her very childhood , still she didn't felt wrong for apologising to someone if it had been her fault in the first place ..didn't her mother taught her that 'manners always come first' then why was being chastised for following the same.

 Still mulling over her thoughts , she didn't notice when alphard ..her elder brother sat in front of her waving his hand in front of her.

"Little sister , you shouldn't be too oblivious to your surroundings..I think you already had paid the price for that ..."

"Brother , quit teasing me and honestly I still don't understand why mother and wally is so angry with me for that , shouldn't as a pureblood proper witch we should maintain the proper decorum even when faced with adversaries or the people we dislike.."

"You are right chica ..though it's best not to confront our mother or walburga about it ..you may mean well but somethings get distorted in process of explaining lest you show it in actions  ..until then how about we get your suitcase arranged to be sent to hogwarts with you and later have some breakfast"

_________ 

 

"Lass you will take care of yourself..won't you and don't worry about your mother she can be a bit harsh with her words but she cares for you deeply .."

Hermione held onto her father as she listened to him letting his voice soothe her frowns away and then she parted reluctantly to face her mother who respite everything was there for her along with her sister walburga and brother alphard.

"Hermione , my child.. it's finally time ..come.."

Her mother's arms soon enveloped her amidst the sea of people at king's cross station letting her forget the uneasiness they had shared since past few days , even walburga was looking down smilingly at her.

"Don't worry mother , I will take care of my little sister.."

Walburga and alphard helped her with her suitcase as they moved ahead towards their compartment bidding a final goodbye to their parents.

"Brother , I forgot about Edgar and Marmalade  .."

"Ah..your owl and your familiar ..How about I get them for you while you wait with our sister walburga "

"But, you know how Edgar is more snippy in mornings and bites people often he mistrust and Marmalade is even less tolerant .."

"Okay then , I will come with you.."

Hermione took her brother's hand and as they walk ahead a little into their search.. her owl simply fluttered inside the coach with a gust of wind and landed squarely on her shoulder and her familiar too appeared in front of her though with a companion on his side.

"Marmalade .."

Hermione picked up her cat and squashed her face in his orange fur , the cat head butted her mistress's face in order to soothe her distress.

"You need to take better care of your pets.."

At the sound of unknown voice , Hermione lifted up her face and found herself looking into the eyes of the person her familiar brought himself with , he was the same boy she met at ollivander's.

"He is not my pet...he is my familiar.."

"Yes , you still need to take better care of him..what if he got lost in the crowd .."

Hermione's defiance melted away as she realised he was speaking nothing but truth , marmalade was a part kneazle and though he showed more intelligence and could take care of himself better than other cats he still was a baby and was her responsibility.

"Thanks for taking care of him , I am Hermione Black and he is my elder brother.." 

Hermione held her hand extended in what she thought was a peace offering , the boy didn't disappoint he shook her hand softly and then later her brother's as well while introducing himself as "Tom Riddle".

That was when hermione truly noticed tom , there were no riddles in sacred twenty eight she knew and there was an off chance he might have been a half blood or muggle born ..despite his parentage hermione thought tom was impeccably well mannered.

Alphard who had been silent till then taking notice of hermione's actions decided to act as her chevalier which she thought really wasn't needed though it was a kind way of him looking out for her.

"I am Alphard Pollux Black , fifth year slytherin's prefect and I welcome you to hogwarts and if you have any problem do not hesitate to reach me .."

Tom took this in stride and nodded politely looking a bit relieved ..though only for a moment after which his features blanked plainly , he masked his emotions well and that was a feat of strength hermione would say because she herself always wore her heart on her sleeve , her mother and walburga often teased her about that.

After a certain time Hermione , Alphard and Tom found themselves sharing the same coach throughout the rest of their journey on hogwarts express. 


	5. Chapter 5

**September 1937**

Hogwartsschool of witchcraft and wizardry was not a school ... it was a beautiful castle shimmering in the black lake in late night , Tom was not prepared for something of this much significance ..it was like a blindfold had been removed and he was now seeing the world for first time , absorbing every sound he hadn't heard before..it was like being born again.

And in the manner of speaking , he truly did consider himself being given a second chance at life..the bleak life at wool's orphanage didn't count that much he knew even before he ~~~~gained foot in the magical world but hogwarts was a sheer beauty of magnificence and he was truly looking forward to spend every waking minute in this castle count.

His face must have showed something because hermione..the girl with rat's nest of hair was looking at him oddly , he quickly realised his fault and schooled his features to prevent himself looking like a raving lunatic who has never seen anything like this before , though it was true he hadn't but it would be foolish of him to announce anything to the whole wizarding world  which could undermine his chances or even hint at him not _naturally_ belonging here.

Yes , _naturally_  ..he had heard people talking in his coach about the muggles and spawns of muggles tainting the magical world and how it defeats the very purpose of the years and years of bequeathed magical knowledge throughout the generations to be ransacked by the muggles who are too inferior to even comprehend it properly.

Inferior he was not even though he was raised in muggle orphanage and the rage to prove himself was still rampant in his veins  so when he was asked about his parentage by a witch called walburga he had managed to delay that piece of information and not because he was afraid of the the whole muggle hatred speech which was imprinted in their basic minds.. it was due to his intense dislike of giving himself away to the others who could use that knowledge for nefarious purposes.

So till he gains some foot in the wizarding world , he would work harder and prove to everyone that he was worthy , worthy of being here and then people would understand ..they would realise that he was going to be nothing but superior to everyone ..after all it was only _natural_ for him to be.

"What are you thinking about tom .."

"Ahh..nothing Miss Black 

Tom managed to put a damper on his thinking lest he gave more clues about himself in his naivety and foolishness , he asked her instead.

"So Miss Black , What house are looking for yourself to be sorted into.."

That was safe question..wasn't it ..tom thought while still trying to absorb the grandeur of hogwarts as they were carted inside the great hall with in no time , he recalled about what he read about the four houses in "Hogwarts : A history" and was quite excited to know about the house he would be sorted into..though he felt more inclined towards slytherin the ravenclaw was also acceptable.  

In response to his question Hermione gave him a little amused smile as if she knew something he didn't which he usually found annoying but with Hermione he could see that her smile was harmless and she was not trying to mock him so he let it go without any disparaging remark.

"Blacks have always been sorted into slytherin through many generations.."

 Dammit , tom thought ..twice he had managed to make himself a fool in front of this chit and thrice if you count the incident at ollivander's.

He managed to stay quiet for the rest of the sorting ceremony until his name was called , " **Tom Riddle** "

  _Ahh , remarkable very remarkable._

Despite watching the ceremony of other students and how it went for them , Tom still felt a bit of a shock when he heard a voice inside his head as soon as the sorting hat was pushed onto his head ..yes sorting hat was a magical artifact that was created and preserved with founder's magic as he read in " Hogwarts : A History " yet it wasn't mentioned anywhere that the hat would take liberties with him as to enter his mind whenever it damn wants to and will start chatting a mile per minute , it was annoying to say the least though oddly enticing too in all it's newness. 

_You crave the power and you have the tenacity to achieve what you want in whatever way possible , your ambitions are huge and you have all the capability to become the most powerful and why wouldn't you after all you are the heir himself._

Tom sat quietly through the ordeal as sorting hat took time to decide the house for him to be placed in , he still felt a bit bored as there was nothing new in what sorting hat was telling him..he knew all by himself what he wanted yet when he heard the latter part he felt being increasingly confused , what heir was the sorting hat talking about..?

"What do you mean by heir.."

Tom waited to hear the answer with baited breath but the hat didn't give him any direct hint.

" _You will see for yourself..now you better be... **Slytherin**.."_

A bit disappointed that he couldn't get the information he needed , he went directly towards the seating table and sat himself in front of a head full of pale blond hair.

"I am Abraxas Malfoy and you are.."

If tom was to be honest the boy in front of him was staring at him in a rather rude manner and even though tom wanted to set him straight he deemed it was unnecessary and stupid when whole lot of students and teachers were there in presence.

"Tom Riddle.." 

"Riddle..haven't heard of any riddles..are you a half blood then.."

"No..I am not .."

And tom left it that letting the pale man draw his own conclusions , he had to be really careful if everyone he met in his house was going to ask him about his parentage.

**"Hermione Black.."**

Tom didn't forgot about the girl so naturally when he heard her name he focused all of his attention on her which made abraxas who was watching tom till now suddenly relax in his posture and he even offered tom a tiny nod in acknowledgement.

Tom didn't explain anything , perhaps abraxas thought tom knew blacks beforehand and judging by how walburga was defensive of her blood status may have caused a sudden shift in abraxas demeanour towards him.

It wasn't tom's fault and neither he gave abraxas any confirmation of his parentage..if abraxas thought of him as a pureblood due to his brief introduction to blacks then why not let him think that way ?

May be it could all be used to tom's advantage and if in the end truth indeed comes to light he would affirm that he never denied his true parentage ..he just didn't talk about it.

"Little Hermione is definitely a hatstall .."

At that tom shook himself of the reverie and refocused on hermione black who was still sitting on the stool with the sorting hat on her wild hair...why in world is taking so much time to sort her and just when he thought it would never end the hat shouted " _ **Slytherin** "_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds new troubles.
> 
> (Hydra means "Water Serpent")

  **September 1937**

Her suitcase was taken care of and her clothes and books were placed neatly according to her space in the Slytherin dormitory, her familiar Marmalade was resting in her lap as she stroked his fur to soothe her frazzling nerves..no doubt she was nervous of being in the new place despite of how much she coveted being in Hogwarts from so long..there was an ache that reminded her of the missing warmth of being in her ancestral home.

"Marmalade ..I think I am going to miss home a lot.." 

Marmalade, the kneazle sensing her mistress's distress pawed at her hair dangling with in his reach from the lap.

"I know, you too miss father's treats that he secretly fed you avoiding the mother's wrath.."

"Perhaps, I should write him a letter to before falling sleep ..he probably would be expecting it.."

Hermione quickly set down to pen the letter to her father.

_Dear Lord Father,_

_I have been sorted into Slytherin as befits our ancient house of Black, mother would be quite happy to hear that I would imagine._

_Though one thing that surprises me the most was what hat told me during my round of sorting._

_"Remarkably Intelligent and vivacious little lady you are miss black_ _and not only that you are also the most interesting person to set foot into hogwarts this year.."_

_Naturally, I was intrigued father..how could an eleven year old girl be any interesting ?_

_So, I asked and the sorting hat replied in the most confusing manner._

_"Rambunctious is your nature dear quite the oppposite of what house you are wanting to be sorted into, you have the Phoenix fire alight in your heart and it will guide you naturally .."_

_For a moment father, I thought I wasn't going to get sorted into Slytherin but I knew Blacks were always sorted into slytherin so I was quite ready to argue my point but I guess the sorting hat had already deciphered that._

_"No no dear girl ..you would make a remarkable slytherin as your name Hydra represents..there is no doubt about that ..but you would also need to shed your inhibitions as your nature will tell you to because if not you would feel conflicted within yourself..now you better be **Slytherin** "_

_Now father, it all sounded like a false prophecy and you how I feel about that ?_

_Thought it made me curious, just a little bit._

_Give my love to the mother._

_Your Daughter._

_Hermione Hydra Black._

 Folding the letter, Hermione sealed it with her house crest and gave it to Edgar who took off the minute his claws got into the valued treasure.

Between the worry on what's about to come and what sorting hat was talking about, Hermione was lulled into deep sleep unaware of her familiar Marmalade who got off his place at her mistress's side to hunt for delicacies rampant in hogwarts grounds.

 

* * *

  

"Today, we are going to learn how to turn mice into snuffboxes ..incline your wand like this and repeat after me ..be careful with the incantion..points would be given if done correctly but will be taken away if it had ingrown whiskers.."

Professor Dumbledore wasn't a particularly strict teacher but he was very observant despite his cool demeanour on the outside, he was also quite fair .. Hermione noticed as he awarded her and Tom full marks for the spellwork.

Though there was something intriguing in which professor would eye Tom Riddle amongst all, like he could see something no one else could.

"Ignore him.."

Hermione heard a voice to her left and it belonged to none other than the object of speculation itself, Tom Riddle.

"Why does he keeps staring at you every now and then, have you done something wrong tom.."

Hermione couldn't help but ask after hearing the non chalance in Tom's voice like he expected this to happen.

"I might have said a thing or two ..none too ridiculous to have this much of an explosive reaction but nonetheless it did.."

Tom might have chaffed through his reply but Hermione knew there was something that Tom wasn't telling her , something that was a bit serious than tom was giving off ..but her curiousity cut short when she heard professor dumbledore.

"I am afraid Miss Black and Mr Riddle that would be 5 points each from Slytherin, you might have succefully done the transfiguration but others haven't ..now Mr Weasley I think you have done it right this time.."

Hermione ignored the rest of his drivel as he continued teaching the rest of the class, however Hermione couldn't help but notice that now Dumbledore regarded even her with suspicion too as he kept flicking his gaze to where she was seated every now and then.

What about Tom Riddle would elicit this much of a reaction from a teacher, Hermione could only wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any faults , please address them here and excuse me for english isn't my first language.
> 
> Also , I don't own harry Potter since I am no J.K Rowling as simple as that.


End file.
